


Merry Howlmas!

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Smut, POV Peter Hale, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: The Hales are together for Christmas! The tree is huger than life, the fire is crackling. Peter finds himself in the perfect moment to pop a question to his boyfriend.





	Merry Howlmas!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

The tree almost hit the ceiling, which was an impressive feat since the Hale’s living room was at at least twenty feet in height.

The smell of Christmas dinner filled the warm home. It was days like this the Hales were thankful for the two double ovens in their state of the art kitchen. Homemade cherry and apple pie along with Grandma Hale’s special snicker-doodles and ginger cookies. 

Peter jutted his hip out and gave the pine a critical eye.

“I swear, Peter I will punch your smug face if you say you want to change the tree,” his nephew Derek joined him. 

Laughter filtered from the game room near the living room. All of Hales joined together for the holidays. Children were running all over playing.

“No, I was just thinking the white lights was much better idea than the red.” Peter replied.

An array of decorations hung all over the full round tree. His sister wanted the lights to be in every color, while he wanted one solid color. He hadn’t hidden his smug look when his family voted his idea as the winner. A simple string of white lights. 

The pine tree was so wide it took up the entire corner beside the fireplace. The display of balls, homemade angels, and crafts made by the children. 

“Uncky Peeta,” his little three year old nephew tugged on his brand new jeans. 

Peter knew a soft smile crossed his face as he gazed down at his sister Mary’s youngest. Peter loved his chubby cheeks. He knelt down to be eye level. “Yes, little one.” 

“Help me,” the little black-haired boy thrusted out his homemade ornament. It was a small picture with a piece of string on top of it. 

Each year, the kids created new crafts to hang on he massive tree.

“What is it,” he asked. It was a brown blob, with black streaks coming out of one end. 

“It’s Winnie,” the toddler jumped up and down with excitement. His sister had caved in and adopted a small brown lab and the boy, who loved Winnie the Pooh, named his dog, Winnie. 

“Oh, it’s a spitting image. Let’s go hang it up.” He heft up the little boy and swung him around, sitting him on his shoulders. He cringed as the bubbly child gripped his hair. One hour of perfectly styling it ruined in seconds. 

“Derek, I need your help,” Laura came out of the kitchen covered in flour. 

The man nodded towards Peter before heading off to help.

He felt his mate through their bond before he burst through the front door followed by his best friend. 

“Merry Howlmas, everyone,” Stiles cheered. 

Peter’s niece, his boyfriend’s best friend called out, “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

He loved the feisty young woman the most out of all of his Alpha, sister, Talia’s children. It was because of her that he met his boyfriend.

He patted his pocket and felt the small little box in it. They’d been together for three years.

“Hello, love,” his young lover slide up beside him. “So, you went with the life tree, I see.”

His boyfriend’s unique cinnamon apple surrounded him.

Stiles never liked live trees. He thought it was distasteful to kill something only to discard it afterwards. Since his boyfriend came into his life, he made a new tradition. On New Year’s they’d have a huge bonfire and burn the Christmas tree instead of just tossing it to the side.

“Hey, little man,” Stiles asked as the toddler finished placing his creation on the three branch. “Oh, is that Winne.”

Peter held the boy’s legs as he bounced up and down. “Yes,” he screamed with happiness. 

“It’s awesome. Best thing on this tree.” Peter warmed at the love he felt from his mate as he high-fived the little black-haired boy.

Peter placed the boy on the ground and he took off when he heard his mom call him from the kitchen. 

“I made one too,” Stiles blushed. “Close your eyes.”

Peter huffed but did as he was told.

“Okay, open them,” Stiles was rocking back and forth on his heels.

There swinging on the branch, was a small framed picture. “Is that our first date,” Peter grabbed it and looked closely. Stiles and himself were sitting side by side, covered in their dinner. Two goofy smiles on their faces. 

“It is,” Stiles chuckled, “Who thought we’d survive this long, let alone that first date.”

He recalled that evening as he sat in utter shock, watching his dinner slide down his shirt onto his lap. He looked up ready to rip his blind date a new one when the younger mole-speckled man burst into tears. Then before his eyes he witnessed his date pick up his own dinner and throw it on himself and sobbed, “at least we match now.” Peter just tossed his head back and laughed. It wasn’t often he was surprised by someone.

Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and kissed his temple, “Really, I don’t think I had a chance. You were the only date that could keep up with me and then you made me laugh.”

The fire crackled beside them putting out a smell of burning wood.

He faced his boyfriend and decided to ditch his well thought-out plans. He couldn’t have pictured it better. 

“Stiles,” he took both of his lover’s hands within his own. “I couldn’t love anyone more than you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles cheeks turned rosy as he fidgeted next to him.

WIth a deep breath, Peter dropped to one knee. 

“Peter,” Stiles gasped. 

Out the corner of his eye, he noticed his family trickling in from the kitchen and down the stairs.

“I was going to do this tonight, after dinner. But this is the perfect time.” He let go with one of hands and dug in his pocket.

“Stiles,” Peter felt his eyes become wet, “will you do the honor of becoming my husband, mate and partner in crime for the rest of our lives.”

He let go of Stiles’ and popped open the box. “I had them custom made.” 

Stiles’ had tears falling freely down his face. The smell of flowers and spring filled the air as his lover stared down, his mouth opening and closing… speechless.

The red flames from the fire reflected off the silver rings. Beautiful ivy carved around the bands with a tiny wolf lopping. 

Stiles nodded as he reached out and pulled out the rings, and looked on the inside. Written in polish, “Wielki zły wilk” and “Czerwony Kapturek”. 

“‘Big bad wolf’ and ‘Little red riding hood’,” Stiles translated. 

Ever since they dressed up as them for their first halloween together the nicknames stuck. 

“Yes,” Stiles sniffled, “Of course.”

The household cheered and howled in happiness. Everyone loved the doe-eyed young man and were overjoyed he’d officially be part of their family and pack.

Then Stiles squinted his eyes, “What is this,” and removed the layer where rings sat.

“Peter,” Stiles lifted up a single key. 

“Will you move in with me,” Peter rose up back on his feet.

In fact, the brown-haired man had been moving his stuff in slowly but surely and hadn’t been home for two weeks.

“Yes,” Stiles leapt into Peter’s open arms. “But I refuse to have a live tree for Christmas.”

Peter nuzzled into his mate’s neck. “Sure, sweetheart?”

“Because I read an article. First we are killing trees which I don’t agree with but more importantly do you know how many bugs live under the bark.”

Peter leaned back and gazed into his lover’s serious face. “No…”

“Over 25,000. They said ‘not all of them end up in your home.’ No Peter, that won’t do.”

Peter burst into laughter, his chest vibrating. “Okay, no live trees.”

His husband-to-be was always filled with surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I read a few other today and felt I should contribute and whipped this story up!


End file.
